


A Suitable Effort

by VoidfortheVoidless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost identity reveal, F/M, Face Paint, Fluff, I swear, Identity Reveal, YOU KNOW IT, also i researched french festivals/parades for this, and yes, appreciate me, but not really, but still, i guess, i had so much trouble with my villain, mostly battle stuff, not a very good one, pure fluff, the title is a pun, they really do a good job on the show, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidfortheVoidless/pseuds/VoidfortheVoidless
Summary: Adrien thinks he's so smart, commissioning a costume from Marinette, but she has more than a few tricks up her sleeve...





	A Suitable Effort

“Adrien!” Plagg screamed, zipping around the bathroom door. “I agreed to the suit, but you said nothing about a wig!” The kwami stopped in front of the gigantic mirror and looked at Adrien.  
He was dressed in a red bodysuit covered with black spots. And, as if the suit wasn’t enough, a blue-black wig covered his blond hair. Adrien spun around, arms outstretched, and struck a pose. “What do you think?” He asked. 

“Urf!” Plagg pretended to barf, and burst out laughing. “I thought you were just going to do the suit!” “Is the wig too much?” Adrien asked, glancing in the mirror. “No!” Plagg snorted. “It’s just enough! It really makes you look like Ladybug!” “Really?” Adrien smiled, and patted his wig. “I just want to be recognizable.” “Trust me,” said Plagg, “No one could think you were supposed to be anyone except Ladybug.” 

Adrien stepped closer to the mirror, and tried to shape the pigtails. “Do you think Ladybug will be there? At the carnival, I mean.” “Probably.” Plagg reassured him. “I mean, it’s just the biggest festival event of the year.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “She might even be dressed up.” Plagg added, looking at Adrien out of the corners of his eyes. “What if she’s dressed up as you?” Adrien glanced up from his reflection. “Really? Would she? What if she did!” His eyes widened as he imagined them both showing up to the parade dressed as each other. “Do you think I’d be able to tell it’s her?” Plagg groaned, and started flying back out of the bathroom. “Probably.” He said. “Anyone would know you’re Chat Noir, with those ears sticking out of your head.”

Adrien looked back at the mirror, and frowned at the strands of hair that wouldn’t stay in place. Chat Noir and Ladybug were supposed to ride on the main float in the parade, in costume, and what better character to dress up as than his partner? The only thing that could make the night better would be for Ladybug to show up dressed as Chat Noir. 

The decision to dress up as Ladybug had been easy, but it had been a difficult plan to execute. There wasn’t any way he could ask Nathalie for help getting the costume, and the ones they sold in stores were either too big, or too small. Commissioning one from Marinette had been almost too easy. She had laughed when he told her he needed one for the class party, but she had quickly agreed to make it.

Getting his measurements from his fitting team had almost blown his cover, but when he told Nathalie it was because he needed them for a nutrition assignment, she had gotten them for him with no trouble. He’d probably have to make up some fake homework to show her later so she wouldn’t get suspicious, but it was worth it.

The suit fit perfectly, with the seams blending in to the lines of the costume and not one spot out of place. The material was stretchy enough that it fit him closely, but it was loose enough to allow for lots of mobility. The mask was the best part, though. He’d had to make a plaster mold of his face for Marinette to work with, but the mask sat comfortably over the planes of his face, and he’d specially ordered theater mask glue to help it stay on during the festival.

The only thing he couldn’t ask Marinette to do was make a hole in the suit for his tail. He’d have to do that himself. He hated the thought of cutting a hole in the costume, but it was the only solution he figured would work. Now he just needed to figure out how to make the wig work with his ears, and the costume would be perfect.

 

Marinette leaned back from her sewing machine, and stretched. Making a Chat Noir costume had been harder than she thought. Making the Ladybug costume for Adrien had been much easier. She knew what the suit felt like the wear herself, and she was able to make it almost as comfortable as her own suit. When he had asked her to make it, she had been shocked, but then remembered how much he loved Ladybug. She’d had a sudden image flash through her mind, of Adrien showing up to the class costume party dressed as Ladybug, and immediately knew what costume she was going to make for herself. 

Showing up to the party as Chat Noir would certainly cause a stir, but she might be able to be around Adrien more, because it would make sense for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be together. All of Paris thought they were a pair anyway. Besides, if she felt gutsy enough, she could try out some of Chat Noir’s puns on Adrien. Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her. And she could re-use the suit during the festival parade Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to be in. That called for complete range of motion in the suit, and for it to be breathable.

She didn’t know for sure who Chat Noir would be dressing up as, but he’d been dropping hints that it would be Ladybug. Things like asking her if she’d ever had a twin, or what it would be like to fight alongside a second Ladybug. If she knew Chat Noir, his costume would probably be a parody of her costume. She could see it now: a bright blue wig perched rakishly over his ears, and a red tracksuit with sharpie-drawn spots covering it. Not that he couldn’t do a good job on it, of course.

Marinette had enjoyed making her costume, and now she had a respect for how Chat Noir fought in a leather suit so effectively. The hardest part of making the suit had been the gloves. Chat Noir had real claws at the end of his gloves, but Marinette still needed to be able to pick things up. What if there was an akuma attack during the festival? That would confuse the akuma, to have Ladybug dressed up as Chat Noir, and Chat Noir as Ladybug. It could even be an advantage.

Marinette had finally decided to just have the sleeves end in black gloves, with no claws, and now she was almost done sewing the tail on. The finishing touch would be the bell at the collar. She could just see the look on Chat’s face when she showed up to the float dressed as him. She grinned and pulled out the last pin from the material, and stuck it back in her pincushion. She reached over to where Tikki was sleeping, and gently nudged her.

“Tikki! Look!” She said excitedly, holding up the finished costume. Tikki opened her eyes, and looked at Marinette. “Wow, Marinette!” The kwami exclaimed. “It looks like the real thing!” Marinette smiled at the compliment. “I bet you even Chat Noir wouldn’t know the difference.” She added proudly. The kwami nodded and smiled at Marinette’s enthusiasm. 

Marinette was just laying down the suit back on her table when she heard sirens start going off. “Oh no!” She gasped. “Do you think it’s an akuma?” Tikki gave her a worried look. Marinette ran over to her computer, and pulled up a live news feed. “Now being called ‘Le Peintre’, the newest villain is flying across Paris, painting everyone that gets in his way.” Marinette gaped at the screen, which was showing a frightening-looking person covered in painted faces, like the ones kids ask for at carnivals. “So far, everyone that he paints starts acting like the animal whose face he paints on them.” A clip plays where a grown woman is chasing children, growling like a lion and ferociously fighting off the people trying to capture her.

Marinette turned to Tikki, face set in determination. “Let’s go, Tikki!” She beckoned to the kwami. “Spots on!” Tikki zoomed towards Marinette, and disappeared in a bright flash as Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug climbed up her stairs, and ran out onto the balcony. She jumped off the rail and started swinging across the city towards the sounds of the sirens.

 

Adrien stood up, panting. The suit was stretchy, but it still felt like trying to put on a wet rubber glove. He finally pulled up the zipper, stretched his arms out and swung them around. The suit fit perfectly, but he knew trying to take it off again would be almost impossible, so he had decided to try out the entire costume, wig and all, just to make sure it would work. 

After all, he had to make sure he could fight in it, right? He stood staring up at his climbing wall. Scaling it in the suit would be different, but if Ladybug could do it, he could, too. Probably. Adrien wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, only to realize that the suit material was slippery, and not particularly absorbent. Marinette wouldn’t have known he’d have to fight in it, so she hadn’t made the suit really breathable. “Why didn’t I think of that?” Adrien wailed, staring up at the wall. 

He shook his head, and walked forward. He had just wrapped his hands around two of the lower holds, when suddenly jumped, as the wail of sirens pierced the air. Adrien looked at Plagg with wide eyes, and ran back out of the bathroom, to the TV. He grabbed the remote and turned it on the news station.

“-terrorizing the city, and-Oh! It’s Ladybug!” The camera pointed up to the sky, and zoomed in to show Ladybug leaping across the gap right overhead, and running towards the akuma. “And there you are!” The reporter announced. “Ladybug to the rescue! But where is Chat Noir?” Adrien groaned, and looked down at himself. The form-fitting bright red suit seemed to taunt him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take It off in time. “Plagg!” He called “Transform me!” Plagg flew straight at Adrien, and a few seconds later, Chat Noir leapt out of the window of the Agreste mansion, and started running to help Ladybug.

 

Ladybug shuffled the group of children towards the library, as Le Peintre stomped towards them, raising his hand mirror high in the air. Ladybug turned around to face him, and planted her feet solidly, yo-yo spinning in a blur. Le Peintre fixed his eyes on her. “You have no idea how much I want to paint your face!” He snarled. “You’re the only one here already wearing a mask! Let’s see what your face looks like without the mask!” Ladybug held her ground, and lowered herself into a jumping position, ready to leap over the villain. 

“My Lady!” Both Ladybug and Le Peintre looked up to the side of the library, where Chat Noir was sitting on an overhanging ledge. “Chaton!” Ladybug called. “Hurry up! Where have you been?” Chat Noir leapt down, and sauntered up to Ladybug. “Let’s just say I was in a slippery situation. Fortunately, though, I heard the sirens and slid over as soon as I could.” He leaned on his staff. “Pretty slick, right?” Ladybug smiled, and shook her head.

As Chat Noir came closer, Ladybug noticed his hair wasn’t the usual bright yellow. “What hap-MON DIEU! Is that a WIG?” She pointed to the blue-black wig covering his head, with two little black ears sticking straight up. Chat Noir looked startled, and reached up to pat his head. “Wig! I forgot!” He clutched his head, and looked straight at Ladybug. “I-it’s-“ Ladybug interrupted. “Trying out your costume for the parade?” Chat Noir looked at her sheepishly, and nodded. “I guess,” he said, looking at her with a smirk, “The cat’s out of the bag now.” 

Le Peintre groaned aloud, making both heroes remember what they were doing. “Seriously?” He said. “That joke was even worse than the first one!” “Sorry,” Chat Noir retorted, “but it wasn’t really for you, anyway.” He looked at Ladybug, who nodded at him. “I will take your miraculouses, and paint all of Paris so they won’t even remember what they looked like before!” “Good thing we’re already wearing masks then, right M’lady?” Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug, and crouched down, ready to pounce. 

“I think the akuma is in his mirror.” She whispered. “He keeps holding it up to people’s faces after he paints them.” “Good!” Chat Noir laughed. “It’s a good thing you’re a lucky bug, M’lady-“ He started, “because-“ “Seven years’ bad luck, I know, Chat.” Ladybug nodded. “I think we just have to make sure he doesn’t get to the children.” Chat Noir glanced at the library windows, where children were pressing their noses against the glass. “I guess we have to lead him away, then get his mirror” 

Le Peintre turned away from them, and started running towards the subway entrance. “We’ve got to stop him before he gets on the train!” Ladybug shouted. Chat Noir ran towards the entrance stairs. “If we can get an empty car, we can chase him into it, and break his mirror there.” Chat called. “Okay!” Ladybug replied, running alongside him “I’ll take car of getting the empty car, you corner him.” “Aye-aye, M’lady!” “And be careful!” Ladybug called after him as he disappeared down the corridor. “The main problem will be getting close enough to grab the mirror without letting his brush touch you.” Ladybug shouted Chat. “Once he paints your face, who knows what you’ll turn into.” Chat saluted her, and ran towards the screaming people.

Ladybug directed the panicked crowd up and out of the subway tunnel, and sent out a message to the subway cars to avoid this station. She had just finished clearing the last train at the platform, when she heard Chat Noir yelling. “He’s coming!” He called. “Get ready!” Le Peintre surged towards the train, looking for people, but not seeing any, changed course and headed straight for Ladybug. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards his feet, but missed, and Le Peintre was right in front of her when-“Ladybug, no!” A child’s voice screamed out, as a small figure jumped in between them. Le Peintre reached towards the child’s face, but Chat Noir had come up from behind, and used his baton to hit away Le Peintre’s arm, making him drop the mirror. Chat Noir hugged the child tight, as Ladybug and Le Peintre both dived for the mirror. Ladybug slid on the concrete, and snatched the mirror away. She grasped her yo-yo and smashed the front of the mirror. 

Le Peintre screamed and lunged for Ladybug, but fell to the ground as his powers started fading. Ladybug captured the akuma, and purified it, setting free the white butterfly. Le Peintre de-transformed, and collapsed to the ground. Chat Noir stood up, holding the crying child in his arms. One pigtail had come free of the ribbon in his wig, and he looked so funny, Ladybug laughed out loud. “You should cosplay as me more often!” She cried, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Chat Noir pouted, but still reached out his arm for a fist-bump. “Pound it!” They called out in unison.

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug led the carnival face-painter up out of the tunnel, with Chat Noir holding the hand of the little girl. Ladybug knelt down in front of her, and held out her hands. “I was almost a goner there!” She said. The little girl shyly held out her hand, and Ladybug held it, tiny in contrast to her gloved hands. I owe you one!” Chat Noir patted the little girl on the head. “I don’t know what I would have done if my lady had been turned into something, like an elephant!” The little girl laughed, and Ladybug rolled her eyes. “That would have been a problem of….elephantine proportions!” Ladybug groaned aloud, and lightly punched Chat’s arm. 

Suddenly a man started running towards them “Ana!” He called out in relief. “Papa!” The little girl ran towards him, and he swung her into a hug, spinning around. “I’m so glad you’re safe!” He exclaimed, burying his face in her hair. “I helped Ladybug!” She said proudly. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked after them fondly, then they heard a beeping. “Aren’t you almost out of time?” Ladybug said. “How many times has it beeped?” Chat Noir clutched at his ring, eyes widening in alarm. “I forgot!” As Ladybug stared at him, a flash of green light suddenly enveloped him, as he de-transformed. A black kwami zipped out of the ring, and looked dazed. “Adr-“ Plagg saw Ladybug, and stopped just short of saying Adrien’s name. “Don’t look!” Adrien called out, eyes shielding his face. “Kid!” Plagg said. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Adrien lowered his arms from in front of his face, as Ladybug burst into laughter. “Where did you get such a good costume?” She asked, hand covering her mouth. “Costume-Oh!” Adrien sighed in relief, as he realized he was still wearing the suit Marinette had made for him.

“A friend made it for me” He said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. “Kid-“ Plagg interrupted. “As much as I love hearing you brag about Mar- I mean, your marvelous friends, you need to get going. I need cheese!” Adrien nodded, and saluted Ladybug. “I’m off, M’lady! Can you handle the reporters?” “Sure, kitty.” She said, saluting back. “Get going! And the suit looks great, by the way!” Adrien ran off, looking like a really scruffy version of Ladybug.

Ladybug turned towards the reporters with their cameras, and prepared to answer a few questions before she returned to her home. That was better than I thought it would be. She thought. But-something about that costume had looked familiar. She could almost tell what material has been used, what kind of stitching had been used for the side seams…But she wouldn’t know that, right? It’s not like she had made the costume...Had she?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first completed fanfiction, so I am a more than a little psyched!!!! I had a ton of fun working on it, and I think I like this....I hope I can write more fanfics in the future!!


End file.
